


we're all in it (we're all winning it)

by misura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Phichit's always kind of assumed his - crush, lust, thirst, whatever was just going to stay secret and unrequited.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Celestino Cialdini/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	we're all in it (we're all winning it)

Phichit's always kind of assumed his - crush, lust, thirst, whatever was just going to stay secret and unrequited. He resigned himself to it, comforting himself with snapping another selfie.

A picture's supposed to say more than words, after all, and everybody knows by now that Phichit takes pictures all the time, of everyone and everything, so he's pretty sure nobody's going to sit up and notice and add two and two together.

He gets a little drunk at the victory banquet - and it's _his_ victory, too, even if he hasn't even gotten a medal to take home. He's skated his best; he's given a great performance to the audience.

Sure, winning a spot on the podium would have been nice. Phichit's happy with what he's got though. Very happy, he tells himself, grabbing another glass of champagne.

(He remembers Yuuri last year, imagines getting drunk enough to be brave enough to - but no.)

"Could just _ask_ him, you know," Chris says, some indeterminate amount of time later.

Phichit considers playing dumb, but the thing about Chris is: he knows things. About a lot of people.

Some of them don't even have anything to do with sex or what people like in bed or what unusual things turn people on. (Though most of them do, because Chris-off-the-ice is a lot like Chris-on-the-ice, and it's not as if Phichit's never taken advantage of that, so.)

"He might say 'no'." Phichit's almost positive he will. A little less now than ten seconds ago, because Chris is here, and being suggestive in a way that might be aimed at a threesome but not, Phichit thinks, a situation where Phichit gets his heart broken only to find comfort in Chris's arms.

Generally speaking, Chris isn't inclined to be cruel.

"He might say 'yes'." Chris looks at him. "Only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Chris has a point, Phichit decides after just a little bit more champagne and some light snacks. Of course, Chris also has a reputation for having slept (or at least heavily flirted) with everyone who's anyone in the skating world, possibly (but possibly not) excepting JJ.

If anyone has ever turned Chris down, Phichit has yet to hear about it. Which is fair, he supposes, because Chris is Chris.

Phichit, on the other hand, is just Phichit. Right now, he's got a ton of pictures, lots of happy memories, a bunch of fantasies and no regrets. He's not _pining_ or anything. He's perfectly content.

Chris raises his glass to him from the other end of the room, and Phichit spends all of half a minute wondering how Chris can even _do_ that: there's dozens of other people around, talking and laughing (no one's pole-dancing yet, happily) and somehow, Chris is the one Phichit notices right away.

Which means, of course, he doesn't notice who he should be noticing until it's too late.

"Phichit. Chris said you wanted to see me?"

Trust Chris to speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Um," he says, telling himself to get it together. If Chris has pushed things this far, he must be pretty sure of the outcome. That's the good news. Phichit owes it to Chris to make the most of this.

Besides, if Yuuri can do it while completely drunk, Phichit ought to be able to manage at least as much sober.

"Actually, coach, I have a request." Great. Now he sounds like the least romantic person ever. And, all right, maybe this isn't the best time for a heartfelt declaration of love and gratitude and lust, but -

He realizes Celestino is looking at him in a way that's - _oh_. He wonders how Chris knew. He wonders how he's never seen it before, except that one's easy: because Celestino never wanted him to see it.

"Phichit." Forget pictures: if the sound of his name counts as a 'word', that's a whole lot of stuff being said without any need for anything visual at all. "After the way you have skated today, there's nothing I could refuse you."

Phichit feels himself blush like an idiot. He supposes he might be one though, so that's fair.

Quite how they end up in _Chris's_ hotel room after that is a bit unclear: Chris sort of slips away with them, mumbling something about the party being 'rather dull' this year (all parties in the foreseeable future are going to be dull, Phichit fears, if your idea of 'not dull' involves people drunk pole-dancing) and Celestino looked at Phichit, who shrugged, and now here they are.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in anything permanent," Chris says, stripping like he has no shame whatsoever (which, yes, probably right). "Just a bit of fun."

"Ha!" Celestino says, which could mean anything.

Phichit takes it to mean Celestino thinks he knows something about Chris which Chris doesn't.

"Well?" Chris asks, looking at Phichit like he's imagining what he'd look like naked. "Any special requests? It's your first time, after all."

It takes Phichit a moment to realize Chris means 'first Grand Prix final', not 'first time having sex', which, well, hardly, though it _is_ his first time having an all-male threesome.

Phichit tells himself it's nothing to be nervous about: it's Chris, who's seen everything and done it at least twice and has never judged anything or anyone in his life, and Celestino, who - all right, maybe that's something to be a little bit nervous about.

Celestino kisses him. It's pretty much the way Phichit's always imagined it, apart from the bit where a very naked Chris is standing a few feet away, looking and pretending to get a little impatient.

"I guess there's one or two things," he says, loving the way Celestino's eyes light up, and the wicked curve of Chris's grin.


End file.
